All About Your Heart
by A.Pink.Pen
Summary: It's Aria's first time performing in public, when she meets a man in the crowd who catches her attention. Without realizing it, just a simple glance from her has changed his life forever. Ezria one-shot, slight AU, song-fic.


**A/N: So, while I was trying to find songs that would inspire me to write for my other story, _Love's To Blame_, I came across the song "All About Your Heart" by Mindy Gledhill. As you can tell, unless you haven't read my other story, I have a penchant for using songs in my fanfics. **

**Anyway, as I was listening to this song, trying to come up with new ideas, this one popped into my head. As much as I tried to brush it off, it kept nagging me to write it out. I knew it wouldn't work with the storyline for _Love's To Blame_, so I wrote this little one-shot on a whim and decided to post it. This version is actually my third rewrite for this song/idea. Haha.**

**Keep in mind that this is written slightly differently than _LTB_, and it's considerably shorter. **And, also unlike _LTB_, this is going to stay a one-shot. If I do decide to keep going on this, it won't be until _LTB_ is finished, because doing both stories at once would be a nightmare. Just sayin'. Haha.** **

**Please review, I absolutely adore and live for reviews. Oh! And if you have a moment, be sure to read _Love's To Blame_, I would truly appreciate feedback on it. :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy! -J**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>All About Your Heart<strong>

"Please welcome to the stage, Aria Montgomery!" The MC called out to the crowd before replacing the microphone on the stand. Aria made her way out onto the stage, guitar in hand, and settled into the wooden stool strategically placed in the center of the stage, directly under the spotlight.

"Hi everyone! I hope you're all doing well tonight. I'm going to be doing a cover of the song 'All About Your Heart' by Mindy Gledhill, and I hope you all enjoy," she said, laughing lightly as she heard Emily, Spencer and Hanna yell, "Go Aria!" from the back of the bar. Aria slowly began to strum the beginning chords to the song, lowering her head and singing into the microphone.

_I don't mind your odd behavior,  
><em>_It's the very thing I love.  
><em>_If you were an ice cream flavor,  
><em>_You would be my favorite one._

Aria smiled involuntarily after singing the first few lines of the song. She knew that the people in the crowd probably thought it was a strange song, but that's what she loved about it. She loved the fact that the beginning of the song was strange and quirky, but once you got past that and really listened, it was hard not to discover that the song's lyrics were actually heartfelt and had meaning, not ridiculous as one would think after hearing the beginning.

_My imagination sees you,  
><em>_Like a painting by Van Gogh.  
><em>_Starry nights and bright sunflowers,  
><em>_Follow you where you may go._

Aria wasn't used to having people watching her, especially having people watch her sing. In all of her eighteen years on Earth, she had never performed for a crowd before, let alone in a crowded bar where she was underage. But it didn't matter, her and her friends got in easily. She would've liked to think it was because they looked older than they actually were, but she knew better- the owners only let them in because Aria told them that she was performing tonight.

Even though she could feel multiple pairs of eyes on her, there was one pair in particular that she could feel, basically willing her to look up at him. And when she did, she was greeted by striking blue eyes, watching her from a table in the front of the room.

_Oh, I've loved you from the start,  
><em>_In every single way,  
><em>_And more each passing day._

She drew her eyes away from the blue eyes to study the man they belonged to. Although he was sitting down, she could make out that he was tall. Dark, messy, curly hair sat atop his head, and the same color eyelashes fringed his eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up his forearm, black slacks, and a loosened blue tie that made the color of his eyes stand out even more. She had to admit, he was cute.

Aria knew better than to check out a guy at a bar. Since she was underage, and he was sitting at a table sipping a mysterious liquor from a glass, it was obvious that he was older than her. Probably _t__oo_ old for her.

_You are brighter than the stars.  
><em>_Believe me when I say,  
><em>_It's not about your scars,  
><em>_It's all about your heart._

There was something about his intent gaze on her that made her feel comfortable, safe. Two things she shouldn't have felt when a strange older guy stared at her.

Aria forced herself to pull her eyes away from him, not before flashing him an innocent smile, and turned her attention towards the crowd. There was no sense in spending her time watching something she couldn't have anyway.

_You're a butterfly held captive,  
><em>_Small and safe in your cocoon.  
><em>_Go on, you can take your time,  
><em>_Time is said to heal all wounds._

"She's good, isn't she? Really captures the crowd," the bartender said, coming over to Ezra Fitz's table to hand-deliver his drink. The bartender had insisted that Ezra go find a table near the front of the room so he could watch the girl performing, and he would bring Ezra's drink as soon as it was ready.

Ezra had to admit, she was pretty amazing. He nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she's really good," he breathed, handing him a dollar bill as a tip and turning his attention back to the girl on stage singing.

When he had left Hollis College that night after their 'Beginning of the Year Faculty Party', as they had deemed it, he was exhausted. Rather than being an actual party, it was more of a meeting inside a stuffy conference room with the other faculty members, gathered around a platter of crudités and a box of doughnuts. They spent the better part of five long hours introducing themselves and discussing the objectives for this year.

At a young age of twenty-three, Ezra was the youngest professor they had at the college, and instead of being given the brunt of the English department, as he expected to receive, he was, instead, assigned to teach the American Literature class, the most in-demand class there was. He knew he had his work cut out for him, but he was willing to take the challenge. English had always been his favorite subject, and being able to teach it to students who actually appreciated it as much as he did was everything he could have ever dreamed.

However, by the time the 'party' was over, Ezra's head was pounding, crammed full of names and information and suggestions. All he wanted to do was return home and sleep, but when he passed by Snooker's, the local bar near campus, he decided to grab a quick drink first. When he pulled into the parking lot and saw the chalkboard sign by the door stating, in large, obnoxiously bright, chalky letters, 'Open Mic Night!", he almost turned around and went home. Talent at these things were usually pretty slim, and he was not in the mood to have his love for music undermined once more tonight. But something told him not to, something urged him to go inside.

So, there he was, ten minutes later, sitting at a table by the stage, drinking a Rum and Coke and listening to the young girl on stage sing. When she had first made her way out on stage and sat down on the stool to introduce herself, he couldn't help but chuckle at how nervous she was, obviously uncomfortable with the crowd watching and the spotlight all on her.

When he saw her begin her song, he, quite blatantly, studied her. She had long, dark wavy hair and glistening green eyes, a startling contrast to her pale, milky skin. At first glance, it was impossible to tell how young she was. However, when he looked at her more closely, he could tell that she wasn't old enough to be in here. It wasn't because of the way she looked, but because there was an air about her that screamed of innocence.

_Oh, I've loved you from the start,  
><em>_In every single way,  
><em>_And more each passing day._

Ezra found himself tapping his foot along to the girl, Aria, he suddenly remember her name to be. He watched when she looked up and locked eyes with him, flashing her a smile as he noticed her studying him just as he had previously done to her.

She was bold, he admitted to himself. Most girls probably would've looked away if he caught them watching him, but not Aria. She kept on watching him, eyes locked on his, never missing a beat in her song. It was as if she was singing to him.

_You are brighter than the stars.  
><em>_Believe me when I say,  
><em>_It's not about your scars,  
><em>_It's all about your heart._

When Aria broke their eye contact, he felt something strange. Disappointment, maybe? Whatever it was, it felt foreign to him. He didn't know how long he kept staring at her, but before he knew it, his concentration was broken by the applause emanating from the crowd, signaling the end of Aria's performance.

"Hey, you ready to head home?" his fiancée, Jackie, asked, lip gloss refreshed after her trip she took to the ladies' room as soon as she arrived at Snooker's, he noticed.

Ezra downed the rest of his Rum and Coke and got to his feet. "Yeah, let's go," he said, stealing a look towards the stage to see Aria walking down the stairs towards her friends, and into the arms of another guy.

Ezra unconsciously clenched his jaw, and helped Jackie put on her coat. Jackie slipped her left hand into Ezra's right, the cool feeling of the gold engagement ring he had given her not even a month before pressing into his hand.

The cool, crisp gust of air that hit when they walked outside helped Ezra attempt to clear his head, but it didn't work for long. Aria's face and voice were stuck in his head, and there was no getting her out.

_Like a lock without a key,  
><em>_Like a mystery without a clue,  
><em>_There is no me if I cannot have you._

"Thank you!" Aria called out to the crowd before walking off stage to meet Spencer, Emily and Hanna. As she began her descent down the stairs, a large smile crept up on her face. "Noel! You're here!" She cried, running into his arms.

"Of course, I couldn't miss your singing," he said, laughing and spinning her around. As Noel spun her, she caught sight of the man who she had been making eye contact with, clenching his jaw. Just the sight of him made her feel guilty, even though she knew she didn't actually do anything to be ashamed of.

The five of them slipped out the back door, and made their way to where Aria was parked. Aria had her hand intertwined with Noel's while they all chattered on mindlessly about how well Aria had done, when she heard someone behind her call her name.

"Aria!" Aria whipped her head around. It was the same guy- holding onto the hand of another girl.

She felt her heart drop.

_Oh, I've loved you from the start,  
><em>_In every single way,  
><em>_And more each passing day._

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to say, you did really well up there," Ezra said, gesturing towards the bar. Even in the dark, he saw her blush.

"Thanks," she replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand. He wished that he could've been the one to reach out and tuck back that piece of hair.

He mentally cursed himself. What was he thinking? He had a perfect life, he had a great job teaching at Hollis, he had a beautiful fiancée on his arm, he had basically everything he could ever want. And yet, just one night watching this girl made him rethink everything he had.

He held out his hand, "I'm Ezra. Ezra Fitz."

_You are brighter than the stars.  
><em>_Believe me when I say…_

Aria smiled, "Nice to meet you, Ezra. I'm Aria, but you already know that." She laughed lightly and took his hand. The second she did, she felt a jolt of electricity shoot up her arm. Aria looked up at Ezra and saw that he had felt it, too.

"Aria, we should go. Our American Lit. class starts early tomorrow," Noel said, sensing the attraction between them.

"Oh, yeah," Aria said, snapping out of her trance. She abruptly let go of Ezra's hand. "We should probably go."

"You go to Hollis?" Ezra asked her, not wanting to let her go just yet. She nodded once again.

"Yeah, we all do. We start tomorrow," she replied, nodding towards her friends.

Aria listened to Ezra's nervous chuckle. "Jackie, my fiancée," Aria thought she faintly heard him clear his throat, "and I, we both teach there. I teach American Literature, while she teaches French Politics in the 1700's."

Aria paled, "Oh, y-you teach American Literature?" Ezra nodded. "Well, that's our first class tomorrow. Maybe we'll catch you then," she said, desperately wanting to get away.

"Maybe," Ezra said. "We should be going, too. Have a great night," he said, beginning to walk away.

"She seems nice," Jackie said once they were out of earshot. "Seems like a good student." Ezra nodded in agreement, not daring to speak because he knew if he did, his voice would give himself away. Give away the idea that he was growing more and more interested in one of his potential students.

.oOo.

"He seems like he could be a good professor," Spencer said as they walked towards Aria and Noel's cars.

"Cute, too," Hanna said, laughing.

"I don't know, I thought he was kind of weird. Something about him didn't seem right," Noel said, tightening his grip on Aria's hand. Aria just nodded her head in agreement, not daring to speak because she knew that if she did, her voice would give herself away. Give away the idea that she was growing more and more interested in one of her potential professors.

As Aria and Ezra both got into their respective cars, they looked up to the stars and hoped that, just once, their prayers would be answered. That he wasn't her professor and that she wasn't his student.

_It's not about your scars,  
><em>_It's all about your heart._


End file.
